


Happiness

by wrecksirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecksirwin/pseuds/wrecksirwin





	Happiness

**Happiness**

Have you ever experienced that feeling when a certain song comes on, a song by a band you’ve forgotten about a long time ago. A song you’ve forgotten about a long, long time ago. But this song will have such a big impact on you, that it’ll make you stop everything you’re doing. Doesn’t matter if you’re reading a book or just laying on your bed listening to music. You’ll turn the volume up, just a little bit, because you actually want to pay attention to what message the singer is trying to send. You’ll play the song over and over again, paying attention to every little thing. You’ll be paying attention to, not only the lyrics, but you’ll be paying attention to every emotion, every breath, everything you’ve never paid attention to before. You’ll regret not having paid attention to this song before, but you’ll also be so, so happy, that you’ve finally paid attention to what the singer was trying to tell you a long, long time ago. You’ll feel relieved, maybe even a little emotional, but most of all you’ll feel like part of you isn’t missing anymore.

_“Michael, honestly, fuck off.” She said, with a hint of irritation in her voice. He smirked at her, finally he’s gotten some kind of attention from her. It may not have been the kind of attention he wanted from her, but at least she knew his name which meant that he was getting somewhere, right? “Wipe that fucking smirk off your face or I’ll  slap it off… I swear to god.” Her voice brought him back to reality, which caused his smirk to grow even bigger, which he didn’t know was possible. “But why would you want to slap this pretty face?” He said while pointing at it. “Because it’s fucking annoying, Clifford.” With that, she grabbed her things and walked off. But little by little did he know, that she was the one who was smiling now, while she left him standing there, dumb folded. And little by little did they know that this was the start of their happiness._

Some song, by some band, once said that if you tried to chase happiness, you’d never find it. That chasing it will just destroy you because if you chase after things that fill the gap inside you, you aren’t chasing eternal joy, I didn’t know exactly what the whole eternal joy thing meant  but that’s just what the song said. That song, by some band, also said  that if you just live your life, happiness will come to you. The song basically said that one day you’ll wake up, and happiness will be there. It said that happiness is unpredictable, like a firecracker… Have you ever lit a firecracker and tossed it? Because you never really know where it’s going to land or the damage it’s going to do. You never know when it’s exploding, when the thing you’ve waited for is happening. That thing I’ve waited for all my live was happiness, and I didn’t realize what it felt like until it was too late.

_“So that’s a yes? You’ll go on a date with me?” Michael asked her again, just to make sure he was hearing her right. “Yes, Michael. I, Natasja, will go on a date with you tonight.” She said, with a smile playing on her lips, clearly amused with the reaction he gave her. Let’s say that it took Michael a lot not to kiss Natasja right there.  So instead of kissing her, he just smiled at her and said “Great! I’ll pick you up at 7 tonight.” That night, was one of the most amazing nights of his life because after that date he got to call Natasja his girlfriend. The months after that one night were filled with joy, laughs, love, but most of all, happiness._

Michael and Natasja were one of those couples you’d look at and it would make you smile. They looked like best friends, but also like people that were madly, deeply and utterly in love with each other. The look of adoration they gave each other was something most people would kill for, they were one of those couples that would radiate so much happiness which even made, as cheesy as it sounds, the moodiest people happy whenever they saw the happy couple walking around together. They looked like they were made for each other. But being a couple also meant that you’d get into fights every now and then, Michael and Natasja barely ever got into fights. Until that night, a few years after their first date, when he threw every ounce of his happiness away.

_Michael stumbled forward while trying to grab the wall for some support, let’s say he clung onto that wall for dear life. “You can’t just leave me here, Natasja.” He slurred, while holding a bottle of beer in his other hand. “Oh you just watch me leave you alone, Michael.” She said, while turning her back to face him. “I’m going to fucking leave you here, all by your fucking self.” She said, raising her voice with every word she spoke, which meant that she was full on screaming now, causing Michael to shut his mouth. Natasja took this opportunity to turn her back, and walk away. All Michael could do was watching her disappear into the crowd and a few seconds after she disappeared out of his sight he heard the front door, of the house they came to earlier tonight, slam shut. Time seemed to stand still as soon as he heard that sound, he didn’t seem to hear the music anymore. The only sound that kept echoing in his head was the sound of a door slamming shut. He felt as if like everyone in the room was looking at him, while in reality no one was paying attention to what just happened. Michael still stood in the same position as when she was shouting at him, clinging onto that wall for dear life with a bottle of beer in his other hand. He slowly felt the bottle of beer slipping between his fingers, he heard a faint sound of the bottle touching the ground, shattering into pieces. He also felt something wet rolling down his cheek which caused him to slowly lift his, now empty, hand to his face to wipe that one, single tear away. He fucked up, he really fucked up this time… And Michael knew that you couldn’t lit a firecracker twice, because once it exploded it wouldn’t explode another time. No matter how hard you tried._

“Michael?” the voice of the interviewer shook me out of my thoughts. “Yeah?” I asked, clearly having no idea what’s going on. I caught Calum looking at me, having an understanding look on his face, as if he knew what I was thinking about this whole time. “Some fans want to know what your favourite song is, so… What is it?” I was quiet for a while. “Any song?” the interviewer nodded at me, clearly thinking about the fact why I asked such a stupid question. “Well… Erm, it’s probably Happiness by this band called The Fray.” “Any reasons why?” the interviewer asked, trying her best to actually sound interested. “ I-… No, I guess… I- I just really like the meaning behind the song.”


End file.
